The Chaos one
by FatherPHD
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is pushed aside for his siblings cause they can use chakra but when Naruto gets the power of the Chaos force he is set on an adventure one he will never forget. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Life in Konoha was never easy for Naruto Uzumaki as he was always being compared to his brother and sister, Memna and Mito, the so called heroes of konoha for holding the Kyuubi.  
"Why? Why do I always be forgotten by my own parents?" He stated in frustration while walking into the training ground.

Naruto stood five feet tall and 42 inches tall and wore a white shirt with a fire on the front (the will of fire) and had navy shorts on and small black ninja sandels.

These last six years where hard on Naruto, at the beginning everything was alright but on there 5th birthday Minato and Kushina had told the triplets about Memna and Mito's training, when Naruto asked if he was getting training they had said his brother and sister need it first cause of there so called burden, at first Naruto understood why this was happening but after a year he got sick of waiting and was just forgotten by his family so he usually just walked around the training ground.

But on this day our blonde hero would become a special hero.

After walking for thirty minutes Naruto decided to head back to his home, while walking home he spotted a yellow glow in the corner of his eye by the trees in the forest knowing nobody is waiting for him back home he decided to see what it was. After walking for ten minutes he found the glow coming from a diamond like jewelry that was glowing to no end.

"Woah it is so pretty! I wonder what it is" stated Naruto. When Naruto was close enough to pick it up a white light engulfed him.

When Naruto woke up he was in a plain white void with nothing around. "H-hello? Anyone here!" Naruto yelled worryingly but no reply until he heard footsteps, turning around he saw two weird looking creatures, One with blue fur like skin and long weird hair and cool looking shoes and the other one had kinda the same but he was black and redish with chest fur and really cool shoes.

The black one spoke first "Hello young decedent my name is Shadow the hedgehog and this guy next to me is Sonic" Said Shadow and Sonic replied with a wave. Naruto just stared at them and then asked "Hi my name is Naruto-" but was cut off by Sonic "Hey we already know who you are cause we saw your memories and I have gotta say you are tuff with how you can move on without your family" said Sonic, Naruto was shocked that this guy could read his memories but Naruto just asked "umm that's cool and all but how do I get outta here? Dattebayo!" Naruto stated.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and turned back to Naruto and Shadow said "Well we are here to tell you that a great evil will come upon this land that we tried so hard to protect when we were alive so we are passing on our powers to you so you can protect it and bring peace to this world".

Naruto looked at the two with a confused face then asked "Umm how am I gonna do that? I can't mold chakra and nobody will train me cause of my stupid brother and sister!" Sonic then replied "Well? Do you need chakra? Why not use Chaos energy! That's why were here" and then Shadow started talking "Naruto you don't need chakra you can use our Chaos powers as we are giving them to you"

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement he didn't need chakra! He could finally become a ninja! Right then and there Naruto started jumping around the white void in excitement and then stoped when Sonic said " Okay, Okay calm down we don't have much time so I'll make this quick what we are giving you is our speed you will no doubt be faster then your father with this and of course the chaos energy" Naruto was so amazed, he will be faster then his- no he would be faster then Minato who was said to be the fastest shinobi alive.

Then Shadow said "Also look out for seven of the chaos emeralds cause those have the power to control the world and practice some new chaos moves cause we didn't get time to make new ones also I believe in you so be good" Shadow ended with a smile and walked into Naruto disappearing, Sonic was next to speak "So this is goodbye huh? Well at least you know what to do make this world come to peace and protect your friends and train hard!" with that Sonic to walked into Naruto leaving him there with a single tear running down his face."

Naruto awoke to a stary night in konoha and he had the yellow chaos emerald in hand, he looked at it and back at the stars and vowed " I promise you both that with this power I will protect this world and village you have my word!"

And that night Naruto went home only to be ignored but he didn't care he had a big journey ahead of him to start.

End of the chapter.

So I know this is short but I didn't have much time to write this but I hope you enjoy this cause I will write more soon in time. please review and I want more honest opinions

see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto awoken to the smell of a delicious cooked bacon and eggs, but realized that they were for his 'Family'.

When Naruto went to have a shower he ran into his twin brother, Menma his brother had looked like him but had longer bangs like their father, he was wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the front and white shorts he acted like any other brother would….like an asshole, so you could tell he was going to make a fuss.

"Hey loser watch where your walking, oh right I forgot you are a brain dead idiot so you can't walk in a straight line" Menma stated like it was a fact, Naruto just ignored him and went to the shower to get clean.

After the shower our blonde hero went down stairs to get breakfast, there he could see his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash of the leaf, and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki the red hot habanero, and his sister Mito Uzumaki who was maybe the only person in this house to notice him, she was always a quiet one who observed things first.

She had red hair like her mother but it went to her mid back when tied in a pony tail. All of the family members where at the table except Kushina and Naruto the former in the kitchen and latter heading for the door, Our toma-uh I mean our red head turned her head and saw Naruto open the door and was about to step out until she called out to him.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked "Where are you going? Aren't you going to have breakfast?" she says, then Naruto looked at her with a passive face and shakes his head and closes the door behind him.

Kushina stood there wondering what that was about but Mito saw the emotion in her brother's eyes and it spelled sadness and disappointment while Minato and Menma didn't notice.

When Naruto stepped out the door he took a deep breath and saw the sun in sky with tree's blowing in the wind in Naruto's eyes it was a very nice morning with a big smile he started walking toward the training grounds.

While Naruto was walking he was thinking about yesterday, meeting Sonic and Shadow and his big quest, Searching for the Chaos emeralds and right now he only had one of the seven and they could be anywhere, also Naruto didn't have any strong moves so he just had to start training really hard.

When he reached the training grounds he saw Itachi Uchiha the prized person of the Uchiha clan with his younger brother and sister, Sasuke and Satsuki Uchiha practicing their fire nature with Itachi watching over them. When Itachi saw Naruto he waved cause he knew Naruto was neglected for his Jinchuuriki brother and sister and felt bad for the kid, Naruto of course waved back and kept walking.

When he reached a big field with a river next to the filed he started meditating trying to find his Chaos energy, He tried this cause he saw his parents do this with his brother and sister. He figured it would be a warm feeling but he found nothing so he tried to go deeper still couldn't find anything! So he did what any normal six year old would…. Get frustrated right then he felt a pang of light inside him, in shock he immediately sat down and tried meditating to get the chaos energy but then…..he got nothing.

In much frustration he started to overthink, A great evil would come and only he could stop it so how was he supposed to save this planet if he couldn't use chaos energy! in a sudden shout a shroud of green energy surrounded him and then….. he could us Chaos energy.

He felt so light the moment he stopped his rage and looked at himself he was covered in this green energy it felt so unreal, in seconds Itachi came to see what is wrong then saw the most unreal thing in his entire life. It took a second for Itachi to start moving and ran upto Naruto in worry and asked "Naruto are you okay? What is that…..energy" Itachi didn't know what to say it looked wiled and yet strong, Naruto replied "It's okay Itachi I am alright and this?" pointing to his body "This is Chaos energy, something I learnt to use!" He finished with a big smile.

MEANWHILE

Minato was in his office fighting the worst enemy to all Kage…Paperwork, it was like it had a spawn system and would never go away, with a opening Minato did a epic stroke with his brush and stood up doing a pose….and was laughed at by his wife in the doorway, but back to the main point Kushina went upto Minato and asked" Minato can I talk to you?" she sounded serious Minato nodded making her continue "Have you got a message from Jiraiya yet? Cause he said something about a prophecy didn't he?" Minato nodded and said" Yes. Yes he did and actually I have the paper right here" reaching for it in his desk he pulled it out of his draw and read it out load.

It said 'Dear Minato, I write to you about a important message from the toads having a prophecy about a great evil coming upon this world from the most sinister people, The toads said that a two people coming from the leaf village will fight this great evil from the paths of pain and will maybe save this world, the elder toad tried to make out who it was but could only say two people who are on a destroyed battle filed with scraps of metal everywhere.' Finished Minato.

This left Kushina and Minato to wonder who these people where then it hit them "Mito and Menma!" they shouted forgetting the pain part and started to plan a very hard training schedule for the two kids but what they didn't know was they where beyond wrong.


End file.
